


Bed Time

by KairiGokuJr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I'm Not Ashamed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiGokuJr/pseuds/KairiGokuJr
Summary: Caitlin and Julian have a fun night in bed followed by some not so sexy pillow talk, but what do you expect when your girlfriend is a scientist?





	Bed Time

Caitlin felt Julian's arms wrap around her waist and he kissed her cheek. She relaxed in his embrace, content to drift off to sleep.

Julian traced circles on the exposed skin of her abdomen, something Caitlin had gotten used to. She'd drift to sleep, feeling his warm hands on her body. It had all become a part of the routine that she'd grown to love sleeping next to him.

But tonight, his hand was slightly lower on her body. At first, she tried to ignore it and just go to sleep, but she couldn't. His lips were so close to her skin, she could feel him breathing on her neck in just the right way, and his fingers drawing circles on hip just enough to stir something inside her.

She shifted slightly, debating on whether or not she was going to act on her feelings or try to sleep. But then, Julian kissed her neck, just beneath her ear. Her whole body shuddered and she realized that Julian had ever so subtly orchestrated this.

Julian's hand traveled lower down her body. His fingers traced the elastic band of her panties to her hips and then down between her thighs. Then to her dismay, his hand journeyed back upward. Caitlin squirmed uncomfortably at the longing that had been left in the pit of her stomach.

He started to kiss her neck again as if to distract her. He unbuttoned her (rather his) shirt, exposing her breasts. His fingers barely grazed her before her pert nipples came to stand at attention. Julian cupped her breast in his hand and the softest moan passed through her lips. Julian chuckled behind her, the laugh deep and low in his throat.

“You're a tease,” Caitlin said, a slight edge of defensiveness to her voice.

“No I'm not,” he said, his fingers trailing down her body. He reached her panties again and barely slid one finger into the waistband. “I think you're just eager.” He dragged his finger across her waistband but ventured no lower and he made no move to pull them off her body either. “You should learn to exercise a little patience.”

She could feel him hard against her, just at the apex of her thighs, so deliciously close to where she wanted him. Caitlin's hand started to snake behind her, but Julian grabbed hold of her.

“Patience, Doctor Snow. I haven't finished having my fun with you yet, have I,” he said.

Julian released her and his hand dipped down between her thighs. He dragged a finger across her slit, through her panties. She whimpered softly. Caitlin was in agony.

“See you're absolutely soaked already,” he whispered in her ear. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

Caitlin felt like there a fire coursing through her veins. She didn't care if she was eager and impatient. She was hungry for him. She didn't know how much more she could take.

At last, Julian tugged to panties away.

“How about I give you a taste of what you want,” he said. He started to trace slow circles around her clit and Caitlin bit at her bottom lip as the wonderful new sensation started to take hold of her.

Julian grazed his teeth against her neck and slid two fingers into her. She let out a breathy moan, clutching hold of Julian's arm. “God, you're so wet.”

Caitlin's eyes had closed and her face was pressed into her pillow, panting and moaning quietly as Julian's fingers worked between her legs. Julian's freehand intertwined with hers from behind. He lifted her hand and it trailed up her stomach until she reached her breasts. She couldn't help but squeeze at the soft mounds of flesh there, adding more fuel to the I fire that was building inside of her.

Julian could feel how close she was with every heavy breath that she took and every moan she let out. She breathed out his name, holding fast to him as her back arched slightly and her legs tensed around his arm.

“Relax, darling,” he whispered to her. She rocked her hips against him and Julian shuddered, feeling her grind against his cock. He was rock hard, almost uncomfortably so. From the sound of Caitlin's ever-increasing moans, he knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

“Caitlin, I want you to cum for me,” he whispered to her. “Do you think you can cum for me?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. He worked his fingers faster and she pressed her back into him “Oh, God, Julian.” He kept at it, working his hand faster and faster.

Her whole body tensed as she came, trapping his hand between her legs. The other was still holding onto Caitlin’s where she still clutched at her breast.

When he was finally able to pull his hand away, he was surprised when Caitlin took hold of him and brought his fingers to her mouth. Her lips parted and her tongue snaked out, gliding across his fingers before she took them into her mouth, sucking them clean of her own wetness.

“You like the way you taste?” he asked.

She gave a mischievous chuckle as he rolled her onto her back. She grabbed hold his shirt and pulled it over his head before pulling him down into a kiss. Julian’s boxers did nothing to restrain him. The tip of cock pressed against her still sensitive clit and she was doing a very poor job at keeping her hips from rising up to meet his. He moaned softly into her mouth and that only made her want him more.

Before she could even make her move though, Julian pulled away. She almost asked what he was doing, but before she could say, he positioned himself between her legs and lowered his head down between her thighs.

Julian’s neighbors had complained once before of about noise at night and Caitlin knew he was going to get another earful tomorrow. She didn’t care. Her body was lit up like a thousand candles. Every part of her was so sensitive, as he kissed and licked and sucked, she was moaning and crying out his name with wild abandon.

She came easily, not being too far off from her first climax, but Julian was relentless. He made her cum again and again; her fingers knotted in his hair squeezing his head between her thighs until at last, she was pleading “Julian, I can’t. I can’t.”

He sat up and listened to the sound Caitlin breathing heavily on her pillow, hand draped on her forehead. He kissed her, and she savored the taste of herself on his lips.

“I don’t think I can cum again,” she panted.

“I don’t think that’s true at all,” Julian said. He pushed his boxers away. Caitlin’s body thrummed with anticipation though she also felt there was no way she’d be able to take this. “I think we’re just gonna have to find out, aren’t we?”

Caitlin swore as he slid into her, her breasts heaving upward against him. He moved slowly at first, savoring the desperate moans of the overstimulated woman beneath him.

“Jesus, you’re tight,” he said, her walls clenching around him as moved ever quicker. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate. He leveraged himself with one hand against the headboard and the other on her hips and he slammed into her.

Caitlin’s fingers were clenched tightly around the bedsheets as she cried out “Oh, god, Julian! Oh, Julian! Julian, oh, god!” over and over again like a prayer, each time more and more desperate for release.

He wanted to give it to her, to watch her face contort in ecstasy as she cried out his name, to feel her body tremble with delight while he was buried inside of her. He moved his hand from the headboard and rested his elbow beside her head, tangling his fingers in her hair.

“I want to make you cum, Caitlin,” he said to her. “Can you cum for me?” She grasped tightly to his shoulders and pulled him down to her lips. She sucked and bit at his lips. Julian quickened his pace and Caitlin held to him tightly. She muttered unintelligibly against his lips. Julian could feel himself getting to the point of no return.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” he said.

“Julian,” she started to say, but her head jerked away and fell back against the pillow, a string of loud, uninhibited moans pouring out from her lips. Julian could feel her legs shaking and she was now so tight around him there was no restraining himself any longer.

He pulled out of Caitlin and came, emptying his load onto her stomach. 

Julian collapsed down beside her. She was taking unsteady breaths. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. He reached over and brushed her hair from her face before kissing her cheek. She smiled.

“This time I don’t think I can’t cum again, I know I can’t,” she said.

Julian chuckled. “No worries. I’m not as lucky as you ladies, with your multiple orgasms.”

“Men can have multiple orgasms,” Caitlin said, opening her eyes. She reached over onto the bedside table and grabbed a few Kleenex to wipe off her stomach.

“I think I would know,” Julian said.

“No, you just know what your body’s always told you,” she said tossing the dirty tissues into the wastebasket. “But I went to med school and I studied biology so I would know.” She turned over to face him now. “I can tell you.”

“Well you know I love when you talk all sciencey to me. You might go and get me all worked up again,” Julian teased. Caitlin narrowed her eyes on him. He chuckled again. “Go on.”

“Orgasm and ejaculation are actually two separate processes. You can have one without the other. There’s a refractory period which, without getting too sciencey, is that break period you have after orgasm where it’s just not possible,” Caitlin said. “Ejaculation causes your body to dump out all these hormones to cause the refractory period. So, the trick is to just not ejaculate.”

Julian nodded. “Of course, who knew it would be that easy.”

Caitlin laughed. “It takes practice, I hear.”

“Oh, you hear. So here is where your expertise has failed you,” he joked.

“Well, I don’t have a penis so, yes, I hear it takes practice,” she said. “I guess we’ll just have to find out won’t we?”

“Oh, is that an offer?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Caitlin said. “Another day.” She was still wearing Julian’s sleep shirt and pulled it tightly around herself before scooting closer to him. “I’m pretty sure my legs don’t work.”

“If you’re expecting an apology I’m afraid I don’t have one for you and I guarantee that it will happen again,” he said.

“Poor me,” she said.

“Also, I’m pretty sure saying ‘ejaculate’ as many time as you did just now is the least sexy you’ve ever sounded,” he said.

Caitlin laughed and buried her face in his chest. “Goodnight, Julian."


End file.
